


Roses (America/Alfred Jones)

by TheRainRogue



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24385339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRainRogue/pseuds/TheRainRogue
Summary: When Alfred did something, no matter what it was, he always went over the top and overdid it. So, when the blonde learned that you liked roses, he went out and bought what he believed to be an acceptable amount.
Relationships: America (Hetalia)/Reader
Kudos: 17
Collections: Anime, Drabbles





	Roses (America/Alfred Jones)

  * **Genre** : Fluff, Romance ☁
  * **Word Count** : 323 ☁
  * **Pairing** : Reader x Alfred ☁
  * **World** : Anime, Axis Powers Hetalia ☁



* * *

When Alfred did something, no matter what it was, he always went over the top and overdid it. So, when the blonde learned that you liked roses, he went out and bought what he believed to be an acceptable amount.

Imagine your surprise when you came over to his house one day only to find that you could barely slide through the door. The entire home was covered from top to bottom with thousands of red roses. There was only a small space, about an inch or so, of the floor visible.

“Alfred?” You called softly, attempting to push your way through the ocean of flowers.

“Y/N! I’ve been waiting for you!” Alfred’s hyper voice called. It was slightly muffled by the surrounding wall of roses, but you managed to push your way towards it. He was standing in the kitchen, which was just as full with the red flowers as every other room in the house.

“What’s with all of this?” You questioned, hand motioning towards the disaster he had created.

He smiled at you, grabbing onto your hands. “They’re for you!”

“For me?” You could feel your cheeks burning. Alfred often did things for you to express his love, but you had yet to get used to his advances. After all, before you started dating you didn’t even have a clue that he could be so romantic and loving, but he proved you wrong after you got together, doing such things for you nearly every week.

He nodded enthusiastically, “I heard that you like roses, so I got these for you!”

You looked around the packed kitchen, the corners of your lips curling up into a loving smile. You leaned forward, pressing your lips to his cheek. “Thank you, Alfred. I really appreciate this.”

He grinned, pulling you into a tight hug and nuzzling your cheek, happy that he could do something amazing enough to earn such an affectionate look.

* * *


End file.
